legaiafandomcom-20200214-history
Cara
Cara (カーラ, Kāra) is a mysterious female thief who runs into the Ra-Seru heroes many times throughout their journey, sometimes giving them hints or lending a helping hand. She is a self-titled "two-bit thief" who uses the situation the Mist created to loot deserted towns. Appearance Cara is considered to be a very beautiful woman by many who have met her. Her natural pink hair is cut just below the chin and and has a side swept fringe of the same length. She also has blue eyes and small, delicate lips. Cara's upper body is very small yet her legs are proportionally very long. Cara wears a white, green and blue tube top that leaves her upper chest and shoulders exposed and is tightened with a belt. She also has neutral-colored leggings that extend all the way down to her feet and are covered by large brown boots with buckles on the bottom and white fur surrounding the top. Her arm protectors appear to be made out of the same material her boots are made of. Personality Cara has a mysterious past and though she has a hard outer shell she is a kind woman underneath it all. She uses the chaos of the Mist in order to steal from deserted towns and often times acts very depressed, but it eventually becomes clear as to why that is. Cara operates on a quid pro quo basis toward others and will often want something in return for helping out. However, she eventually comes around and starts doing things out of the goodness of her heart without expecting anything in return. She has always been adored by the children of Sol Tower and Buma due to her gentleness toward them and her habit of bringing them gifts. Story Early Life Cara was born in the town of Buma in the Karisto Kingdom. She was always liked amongst her fellow townspeople and was regarded as a sweet young girl. She met the Soren, Grantes, while playing the Soren Flute that he had dropped from the sky. The young Soren flew down to retrieve the flute and it was love at first site. Their love was forbidden, as the Soren would not mingle with earth-dwelling humans (with the exception of Conkram's Royal Family). Grantes was later excommunicated from the Soren for unwillingly lending a hand in the creation of the Floating Castle and due to this he became a depressed drunkard that spent most of his time in the bar at the Jazz Club in Sol. For years Cara had been trying to get Grantes out of his depression and remember their love. She used the confusion of the Mist to travel through various towns and steal valuables left behind in the hopes that Grantes would see what she was putting herself through and get back with her. ''Legend of Legaia'' Cara meets the Ra-Seru heroes in Octam while she is searching for riches and treasures. After hearing them in the elevator room she appears and informs the three that the people of Octam had fled the area when the Mist arrived and now lived somewhere far below, but they had closed the elevator down for fear of intruders. At first Cara and the Ra-Seru heroes do not see eye-to-eye as she tells them that she is "sneak thieving", which upsets Noa after Gala tells her that it is a bad thing because it is stealing from people. Cara tells the heroes that if they are looking for treasure then they are out of luck because the only thing she could find was a "measly jewel" called the Star Pearl. Gala asks where the Star Pearl is and she responds that she pawned it off a jeweler in Jeremi named Zalan before running off abruptly. .]] Cara meets the Ra-Seru heroes once again in Karisto Kingdom at Karisto Station. She recalls the day the Floating Castle was built and hopes for its destruction. As Cara is leaving Gala asks her how she can travel in the Mist without a Ra-Seru. She shows them a Ra-Seru Egg, and Noa asks if she can have it, yet Cara refuses. However, Cara says that she will give them the Ra-Seru Egg when her town is freed of the Mist. At Sol Tower the heroes meets Cara once again at the Jazz Club. She is speaking to Grantes, telling him that she wants him to man up and stop being a depressed fool. Noa runs inside in her desire to hear the argument and becomes confused when Cara tells Grantes that he is "no better than a pimp". Noa asks Vahn and Gala what a pimp is and becomes angered when she decides that a pimp is a bad man. Noa decides that she is going to beat up Grantes and hits him with a flying kick to the head, which sends him over the bar table and into the bottles of liquor behind the counter. Noa jumps on top of a bar stool and attempts to beat him up some more but Cara stops her. Vahn and Gala lead Noa out of the club and reprimand her, with Cara leaving the building and descending into the lower levels of Mist after tending to Grantes. When the Ra-Seru heroes enter Uru Mais, Cara watches them from afar. After the pyramid at Uru Mais is destroyed by Juggernaut she shows herself and laughs at Noa for appearing excited at the idea of fighting the henchmen of the Mist. Noa asks Cara if she can have her "Egg of the Ra-Seru" and Cara agrees. However, before Noa can get her hands on it she tells her that she won't give it away for free and as payment they must revive the Genesis Trees in Buma. Upon asking her why she wants them revived, Cara tells them that they wouldn't understand if she said it was for love and runs off. Once the Ra-Seru heroes revive the Genesis Trees of Buma, Cara thanks the heroes but does not give them the Ra-Seru Egg. Instead, she digs something out of the ground from in between the Genesis Trees, which turns out to be sheet music for a song that she was playing when she first met Grantes. Noa offers to take it to him if Cara gives them the Ra-Seru Egg afterwards and she agrees. The Ra-Seru heroes eventually convince Grantes to go back to Cara once they have a pianist in the Jazz Club play the melody from the sheet music as well as tell him that the Mist in Buma is gone. Grantes returns to Cara's house in Buma to apologize for everything he put her through but Cara forgives him. Back at Buma, Vahn, Noa and Gala walk in to find Cara and Grantes kissing, which shocks them. They say that they'll start a new life together in Buma, and they give them the Ra-Seru Egg and the Soren Flute, which grants the heroes access to Mt. Dhini. Cara and Grantes help the heroes once more outside of Jette's Absolute Fortress. Both had been able to arrive at the Fortress thanks to Grantes receiving Seru Wings once again from the Soren Elder. They decide to check up on the heroes after learning that they had gone there to destroy the final Mist Generator. Cara reveals that Grantes has agreed to give back his Seru Wings and live as a surface-dwelling human with her. After sharing a big kiss in front of the heroes, which shocks and surprises them, Grantes lifts Cara by the arms and they fly off into the distance, telling the heroes to visit whenever they have time. Trivia * After defeating the final boss within Jette's Absolute Fortress if you wait until the timer almost runs out Cara will bust out of a vent in the wall and lead you to safety. If you use a Door of Light to venture outside she will be waiting with Grantes to meet the party out front. * Her theme is an OST from Alundra, "Requiem" * Cara is said to be so pretty that many cannot understand why she likes a "bum" like Grantes * In the epilogue of Legend of Legaia, Grantes returns home and pulls out a fish from a tackle box, which causes Cara to jump for joy Gallery Caramad.jpg Category:Characters Category:Characters: Legend of Legaia